Two Conversations
by Divess
Summary: This is a slice-of-life, cautionary tale of how a relationship which seems destined to flourish just doesn't work out. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy start out as a happy couple but do not end up as Dramione. One shot. T. OC/OOC


**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

This is a slice-of-life, cautionary tale of how a relationship which seems destined to flourish just doesn't work out. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy start out as a happy couple but _do not _end up as Dramione. **One shot**. T. OC/OOC

**A/N: **This is a story that came to mind after I read some old and new articles on the internet.

**Two Conversations**

Lucius heard Mimsy squeal. "Master Draco. You is home. I been missing you Master Draco sir."

Lucius heard Draco reply, but couldn't make out the words. No doubt he was scolding Mimsy for calling him Master. That particular title now irritated as well as embarrassed Draco. The days of Masters were long over. House Elves were considered household help. Paid household help. But to the older elves who had known Draco since birth. He would always be Master Draco whether they could speak it out loud or not.

Draco entered the library with a smile and an outstretched hand. "Good afternoon father. You are looking well. I'm afraid I had to reprimand Mimsy a bit. She does insist on calling me Master. I wish you would speak to her about it. I am nobody's master. Enough of that. How are you father? My apologies for not getting home more often. My career is going so well I seldom have more than a week to get to my next shoot. But I'm here now so let's chat."

Lucius stood to meet his son's outstretched hand and clap him on the back. "Welcome home son. I'll speak to Mimsy and the other older elves. Although they have been spoken to in the past, I will speak to them again. It is hard for Malfoy Elves to turn away from what has been ingrained in them from birth. Some will always see you as a Master of Malfoy Manor."

Not to belabor the point, Draco simply nodded his understanding.

/*/

Lucius gazed at Draco who was settling himself into one of the oversized chairs he had liked so much in his youth. His son was home. It was too bad his mother hadn't survived to see what her son had made of himself. Lucius was absolutely sure that none in the Magical World including his mother would have ever thought Draco Malfoy, son of a former Death Eater could achieve such fame and acceptance in the Muggle World.

Draco was what Muggles called a movie and television star. His haunting Malfoy looks had been the catalyst which had taken Draco onto the movie and television screens across the world. Lucius smiled at his own verbiage. Haunting Malfoy looks were not the only thing Draco had going for himself. His son was what they were calling the whole package. He was educated, brilliant and wily in addition to his good looks. His Slytherin roots had served him well.

The only thing Lucius hadn't been able to understand was why Draco would choose to have a carbon copy of Narcissa at his side. Lucius didn't mean to sound as though he was disparaging his deceased wife. He wasn't. Narcissa had been the perfect wife for their time. During their marriage she had been a wonderful companion, a vociferous sexual partner as well as the perfect mother to Draco. But that was back during the times when all that was expected of a Pureblood wife was she stand beside her husband looking beautiful, reserved and not speaking until she was spoken to.

That was then. This was 2014 where wives and or significant others were as independent, educated, highly motivated and well respected in their own right as their partner. Lucius could not fathom why his son kept a woman who hadn't pursued more than basic education, who chose to remain dependent on him for all her needs and who didn't have the motivation to become known as something other than Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

Lucius might not see his son very often anymore, but he did keep track of what was going on in his life. The woman currently with Draco did not seem the type he would have chosen. This thought caused Lucius to wonder what had gone wrong between Draco and the brilliant witch Hermione Granger. In his estimation, she and Draco had made a powerful couple. Together, Lucius saw them running not only the Ministry, but the Wizarding World as well. That, of course, had been before both Draco and Hermione had chosen to follow the call of Muggle stardom. She was now a powerful speaker, model and actress while Draco was a powerful actor, model and entrepreneur. With careers as closely aligned as theirs, Lucius could not understand why the couple had not reconciled.

He had watched Draco and Hermione together at Malfoy Manor as they plotted their rise in the Wizarding World. He had watched them laugh as they admitted there wasn't anything they wouldn't do to get to the top. They were partners. He would have bet a thousand Galleons they had found life partners in each other. Obviously he had been wrong.

No one was more surprised than he the night a mute, sullen Draco had Apparated in and gone straight to his wing without a word. It wasn't until two days later when he overheard Blaise Zabini ask if Draco was really finished with Hermione that he realized what had transpired. His thoughts were confirmed when Draco replied to Mr. Zabini that he and Hermione were finished with each other.

The former Prince of Slytherin and the former Gryffindor Princess who had set tongues wagging when they first got together had separated. At that time, he had not asked questions because it would have been improper to poke at Draco's fresh wound. Now it was different. Draco and Hermione had moved on. The wounds had healed. Lucius hoped Draco would allow an old wizard a bit of curiosity. In any event, he was going to inquire.

_**CONVERSATION ONE: Draco and Lucius**_

Draco who had finally settled himself accepted a glass of brandy from Mimsy. "Thank you Mimsy."

"Yous welcome Mister Draco," said the elf who had obviously remembered Draco's latest scolding. She delivered a glass of brandy to Lucius before giving Draco a sad look then disappearing with a pop.

"Mimsy is always so glad to see you Draco. I think you have ruined her day with your scolding."

Draco glanced in his father's direction unsure if Lucius was having him on. "I'm not at the Manor enough to ruin anyone's day father. She will get through it."

Lucius smiled at his son. "I'm glad to see you haven't lost that Malfoy arrogance. You would have made a fine Minister. Whatever happened to that career choice? I seem to remember you and Miss Granger constantly discussing your plans of attack to reach the top echelons of the Ministry. How is Miss Granger these days. Do you still speak?"

Draco drained his glass then looked his father in the eye before speaking. "That was a far fetched dream. I've moved way past those immature ideas father. I'm very happy where I am and who I'm with. As far as Hermione goes. I haven't spoken to her in years. She and I are very busy with our separate careers."

_Lucius was taken aback. Draco had just lied right to his face. He had read where Draco and Hermione were scheduled to speak at the same event, but Draco and his girlfriend had walked out rather than take the stage next to Hermione. There was much more there than met the eye. Even the most impolite person would have remained professional and taken the stage as agreed. Hermione must have been so embarrassed._

_This dereliction of manners bothered Lucius. He and Narcissa had raised their son to be well mannered. In addition, he had recognized the growing love between his son and Hermione Granger. What had gone on at that long ago party that had driven such a wide wedge between the two former lovers?_

"You are too busy for a friend who used to spend the bulk of her time in our library or in your…"

"Yes. Yes father. I remember," Draco remarked irritably. "That was a long time ago. We were young. She was my girlfriend. Now she's not. Time passes and things change. What is it that you don't understand?"

_This was exactly the opening Lucius had hoped for. _

"Since you asked son. I am wondering why your entire mindset changed. There was a time when you wouldn't be caught in the same room with the mindless witches who couldn't think beyond how they would snare a husband and what their wedding dress would look like. You loved a challenge. You wanted a witch who could handle herself and you as well if I may be frank. Brilliance, education and the ability to stand on her own were mandatory requirements for you. I remember the night you had your fill of the vapid Jacqueline Nott. I've never seen a witch move so fast or huff so loudly as I did that night."

Draco laughed as he remembered that particular night. The bit of laughter helped put him in a better frame of mind. Sitting back down in the chair he had recently vacated, Draco took several sips of brandy before letting out a resigned sigh. "What is this all about father? Life is what it is. The things which have passed before are done and gone. If all this is about you wondering why Hermione and I separated, I'll tell you. I made a decision that needed to be made. That's the long and short of it."

"How so Draco?" Lucius asked hoping to finally understand.

"I was chosen for a profession father. In order to be top of my game I couldn't have any distractions or anything that would distract from me. I wanted what managers, agents and producers promised. They schooled me in the ways of fame. I couldn't have a girlfriend who garnered more attention than I did or who could possibly be more appealing than I was. You must understand. Hermione was as popular as or more popular than me. I couldn't stay with her. I couldn't play second fiddle if I wanted the choice projects. Truthfully, I didn't want the competition from my own girlfriend. I did what was necessary. I broke us up. If I may be candid. My current girlfriend Emerald was waiting in the background for me to finish with Hermione. She had been hand picked by my team for her qualities or lack of qualities as it were. She doesn't have any connections in the industry. She has no aspirations except to be the girlfriend of a star and she is content to do nothing with her life except serve me. She is not competitive in the least. She is the perfect background piece for an upcoming star such as myself."

Finished with his telling soliloquy, Draco leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

_A saddened Lucius thought about it all. He had been correct. If Hermione and Draco had taken the path they first set out on, they would still be together. But as Draco said. It was all in the past. He had set a specific career path and nothing would deter him. Lucius only hoped his son wouldn't end up a casualty of his own dreams. _

Draco opened his eyes to stare at his father. "This is the first and last time I will disclose any of this. I ask that you keep this discussion confidential. I am proud of what I have achieved and will achieve. It is only in the deepest, darkest part of night I allow myself to think of what might have been. Then reality sets in and I am fine."

Draco stood as did Lucius. "I must be going father. There is a plane waiting to take me and Emerald across the pond to Los Angeles, CA USA. One more thing. Emerald is not aware of my magical background. I'd like to keep it that way. Perhaps we can have dinner in Muggle London when I return. My newest project starts tomorrow and I am required to be on the set. Thank you for listening to my tales of old. Stay well father. Hopefully, I will see you soon."

Standing at the Apparition point and just about to Apparate away, Draco turned to his father. "I made my choice to get where I am, but my decision doesn't mean I don't have regrets. Please tell Mimsy I am not angry with her. Have a good evening."

_Then his son was gone. Lucius had his answers. All he could do was wish his son well._

_/**/_

Hermione was so glad to be back home in London. As she sat there rubbing toes that had just been dislodged from her high fashion shoes. Hermione automatically looked around for Cruiks before remembering that her beloved pet had passed into the great pet beyond three years ago while she was away building her career. Her fucking career. Hermione took a deep breath and rephrased. Her lovely career. This was what she wanted. Well not really what she wanted. This career was the choice left over. She was known, revered and loved by the general population. She had followed this path to the detriment of almost everything else in her life.

There was a bright part of her life. Even during the pursuit of fame, she had accomplished one of the main goals she had set for herself. She had made time to finish University. She and Draco hadn't married nor had they risen to power in the Ministry. Still, one goal out of three wasn't that bad.

A few scattered tears rolled down her cheeks as they had every time she came home to sit in this flat. These were the tears of hope lost.

Pulling off her haute couture outfit, Hermione put on one of her _before the fame _outfits and sat down to enjoy a glass of her favorite white wine. She savored the inexpensive yet tasty wine. It was something she didn't get to taste all that much anymore. On the road and on the different sets she had to have a glass of champagne in her hand if she had anything. That was the image she had been asked to portray. A worldly, self assured, high fashion woman…. With a glass of champagne in her hand.

As she sat there sipping her wine, Hermione went through the messages which had piled up in her mail service box. One from Hannah wishing her well. One from Dean Thomas. One from Seamus. Each sending his regards and well wishes. Three from Harry checking to see if she would be home as planned. There was also an unexpected note from Lucius Malfoy. She had replied to her friends owls letting them know she was in London.

Then she had turned to the message from Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione couldn't think why Lucius Malfoy would be owling her. He had been nice enough when she and Draco were a couple, but that was so long ago. Carefully opening the envelope, Hermione looked stupidly at the few words on the parchment.

_I hope you haven't given up. _

Hermione couldn't even fathom what his words meant_. I hope you haven't given up. _

The truth be told. Hermione didn't want to know. His son had hurt her enough for two lifetimes. She didn't want to hear anything from any of the Malfoys. Crumbling the message into a ball, Hermione threw it at the fireplace. Her aim was decidedly off and the piece of parchment had landed at least two feet to the left of the fireplace. Hermione told herself it didn't matter leaving the ball of parchment where it had fallen.

Fuck you and your pretentious son was the thought that had crossed Hermione's mind as she glanced over at the ball of parchment on the floor.

Taking another sip of wine, Hermione leaned her head back against the couch thinking she would make it her business to visit the Ministry while she was home. The visit would be nostalgic as well as painful, but she was determined to do it. Most of the witches and wizards moving up in the Ministry were her friends. Friends she and Draco had never seen as threats. At that time, she and Draco had been the team to beat. Most people had kept back since it was almost a given she would head MLE. Harry would head the Auror Department and Draco would rule over the Department of Mysteries before they made the ascent to higher offices. Then she, Draco and Harry had been discovered by the Muggles and everything had gone to hell. Harry had been the only one out of the three to reject the Muggle foolishness as he called it. He had returned to the Magical World without ever looking back. Maybe things would have turned out differently if she and Draco been recruited by the same group of people.

That hadn't been the case. Still. She had continued to hold onto hope they would remain together right up until the night Draco had taken her aside to break up with her. He had given some bull shite excuses for wanting to break up including her need to always be number one. Then he had walked out. From that day forward, Draco refused to acknowledge her in any shape or form.

For weeks afterward, her mind festered over the things Draco had said. Her need to always be number one had become a cause to break up. In the past it had been one of the reasons he loved her. It didn't make any sense, but Draco Malfoy had spoken. The wizard she loved and who had professed to love her had made the decision to move forward without her and in spite of her.

It had taken a major contract with an American Casting Company and a few figurative slaps from Harry, Ron and Ginny to get her out of her cocoon. What emerged from that cocoon had been an elegant, beautiful and knowledgeable woman ready to take on the world. She was still bruised inside, but covered the fact well. She had already found out Draco had been seeing someone else while they were still together. Nothing to come could hurt her any worse than she'd already been hurt.

But she had triumphed becoming more well known, more well received and more familiar than Draco Malfoy.

Being more famous than Draco hadn't been what she wanted, but she had run with it after deciding if Draco wanted to pretend she didn't exist, she would do the same.

/*/

Hermione's mobile rang while she was in the kitchen scrambling eggs to put on her toast. By the time she got to the living room where she had left her mobile, Harry was at her floo. With a quick click Hermione had opened the floo and watched with happiness as her best friend and brother stepped out.

Harry lifted Hermione off the floor and swung her around before setting her back down on the floor to grab her up in a hug. "Welcome home Miss model, movie star and champion of all things."

Hermione laughed at Harry assuring him she was still just Hermione. Inviting her brother into the kitchen to share her snack, Hermione asked after everyone listening as Harry gave her a rundown of what was going on in Wizarding London.

Nothing Harry shared had surprised Hermione as she made it her business to keep up with the goings on in her city through magazines, newspapers and gossip rags. Her one shock had been the ousting of Percy Weasley from the fast track to the Minister's office. According to Harry. Percy had used his overbearing, pretentious manner once too often and found himself demoted to assistant in the Department of Magical Transportation. She and Harry had laughed long and loud over the demotion of Sir Percy The Wanker.

The room was silent as Harry and Hermione sipped drinks while watching some adventure program on her television.

"Draco stopped by the office for a quick minute when he was home the week before last," Harry reported during a commercial break. "My team was in awe at having a famous, former Hogwarts student in the building. Draco actually had to sign autographs before they would let him on his way. He and I had a chance to chat for a bit before he had to leave."

Hermione stared at the television set without commenting.

Harry knew Draco Malfoy would always be a sore subject with Hermione, but he sucked in a breath and continued on. "Draco asked about you Hermione."

Hermione kept all the Draco Malfoy bull shite locked deep inside of her. She wasn't about to bring it out and hold it up to the light because he had asked Harry about her.

"That's nice Harry," was all Hermione said as she rose from her chair to freshen the drinks.

Harry didn't push the subject. He had been in attendance at the relationship ending party. Although like many others there that night he had no idea what had transpired until weeks later. To this day he didn't know for sure why his two friends broke up.

Completely by accident he had learned that Draco was seeing a girl named Emerald. With neither of his friends offering an explanation, it became Harry's opinion the break up was the result of Draco dating Emerald. Shortly after that, both his friends had left London to pursue other interests without disclosing anything about the break up.

When Hermione handed Harry his drink, he reached out to grab her hand. He didn't have anything to lose. Hermione would answer his question or she wouldn't. The two friends were gazing at each other when Harry asked the question. "Would I be out of line if I asked what happened between you and Draco? Your break up has puzzled me for a very long time."

Hermione reached out to touch Harry's cheek as she gave him an answer he hadn't expected.

"It's old, tired news Harry with not a lot to it. But if you want to know. I don't see any reason why I can't share it with my best friend."

_**CONVERSATION TWO: Hermione and Harry**_

The two friends sat facing each other drinks in hand ready to rehash one of the darkest points in Hermione's life.

"Draco's visit to the Ministry was a surprise." Harry offered innocently. "The few times he came home in the past he never sought me out. In the past, I only found out he'd been in London after he'd gone. He's such a busy boy."

Hermione glanced at Harry smiling at his semi sarcastic comment. "We _are_ talking about _The_ Draco Malfoy Harry. Man of mystery, film star and all around piece of shite. No one is as important as him."

Harry hesitated with his glass halfway to his mouth. "Come on Hermione. Out with it. What is it that has been simmering inside you all these years."

"Simmering? That's not quite the word I would use Harry, but it will do. I can barely believe it's been six years since….well since."

"Since you and Malfoy broke up," commented Harry not really sure if he wanted to hear the story but curious all the same.

Hermione sat back and held her wine up to the light. "Isn't this a lovely non color Harry? Colorless but not really clear. That would sum up my relationship with Draco. For your information. It was seven years ago when things began to change. I was skipping merrily through life with the man I thought would be by my side for all time. At least I planned for us to be together. I thought of us as the perfect team. Our goals and ideals complimented each other. For years we plotted our rise through the Ministry layers. Of course I never realized something had changed. But then you know me Harry. When I have my eyes on a goal, I barely look left or right. Perhaps I should have. While I was arranging my life to accommodate University and the Ministry. Draco had his eyes on other things. Like I said. Life was colorless, but not really clear."

Harry rose from his chair and walked over to the fireplace. "Where are all the photos Hermione? This mantel used to hold so many they had to be moved around to get a glimpse of those in the back."

Hermione grinned at her sly friend. He obviously thought to take her mind off her story for a bit, but she was just as wily as him. "Forget the photos Harry. You want to hear the story or you don't. As I've told you. It's old, tired news that doesn't matter anymore."

"I apologize Hermione. You have mentioned several times that what happened with Draco doesn't matter. Yet the pain in your voice speaks volumes. I'm the last person to give advice, but it is way past time for you to get over him."

"Please let me get the bloody story out Harry. Stop treating me as though I'm some broken female who cannot exist without Malfoy. I have existed and even excelled without the piece of shite. I am as famous as him. Audiences pay to see me just as they do him. Draco Malfoy's treacherous behavior did nothing more than break my heart. It did not stop my life," finished Hermione with a hitch in her voice.

Harry remained silent not wanting to interfere with Hermione's recollections.

"It all came to a head the night of the now infamous party. Draco pulled me aside to tell me he was breaking up with me. Initially, I thought his next move would be to take me in his arms to tell me he was joking and would never leave me. No such luck though Harry. He stood there for five fucking minutes talking nonsense about how his agent and manger told him that being linked to me wasn't good for his career. Career? I was in shock as I stood there wondering what an agent and manager had to do with the Ministry. The more bull shite that dropped from his lips. The more I began to realize he had made a decision on where he wanted to take his life and it wasn't with me and it wasn't in the Ministry. His words were such a surprise I just stood there mute as he changed my life through a series of words. I didn't even realize he had finished until I looked up to see the back of him walking out of the room, out of the house and out of my life. That was the end of us. I did try to contact him, but he had left London. It was a bit later that I found out he had been dating Emerald during the last six months of our relationship. Lovely chap that he is. I also found out he had been on his way to the airport that very night. It was good of him to stop in to break up with me before he started his path to stardom."

When Hermione paused, Harry whose own heart was breaking for his friend asked what Draco meant by being linked to her wouldn't be good for his career.

Hermione explained what she had come to remember of Draco's good bye speech after the shock had worn off. "It seems I am too outspoken. Too rigid. Too consumed with being perfect. Too attention grabbing. There was more, but by the time I realized he was serious I had closed myself off from what he was saying. There you have it Harry. Pretty boy Malfoy and his agent, handler and manager were trying to make him a star. They didn't want him sharing a spotlight with an attention grabbing biddy such as myself. I believe his precise words were, _a rising star has to have everyone's eyes on him. Not on his girlfriend._"

"Merlin Hermione. You mean that despicable git didn't defend his relationship with you? What the fuck was that about?"

Hermione startled Harry when she suddenly jumped up and went through to the kitchen without answering. Harry sat there listening to the faucet running.

Five minutes later Hermione returned to the living room wiping her red rimmed eyes.

"Sorry about that Harry. I think that was the part that hurt most. Him not fighting to keep me. Well that and finding out his team had already paired him with Emerald. A woman they found much more suitable. I want to vomit whenever I see them in magazines or at events. As good as we were together. When it all came down to his future, he'd rather have a barely educated, dependent, shadow of a woman who won't challenge him in any way by his side. So that's what he has."

As the tears rolled down her face, Harry moved over to comfort her. He laid her head on his shoulder allowing her to get out all her frustrations. After several minutes the sobs subsided but Hermione's breath continued to come in stutters.

"Did you get it all out?" Asked Harry tightening his arm around Hermione. "I'm so sorry this happened. I'm even sorrier the arsehole reverted back to his Malfoy roots thinking of no one except himself. It would seem everything worked out well for him. You haven't done bad for yourself either. I wasn't all that chuffed when you chose to do films, but I am bursting with pride over the fact you have become a speaker and a mentor. You represent well."

Hermione smiled at Harry's offhand compliment. "Thanks Harry. I have done well. Haven't I? So now you know everything mister nosy arse. It all boiled down to me becoming a casualty of Draco's career. Simple enough. Not to change the subject, but a strange thing happened. I had a message from Lucius Malfoy in my mail."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Asked Harry in surprise. "What did he have to say?"

"He's as cryptic as his son," answered Hermione as she retrieved the crumpled ball of parchment and handed it to Harry.

Harry read the short message. _I hope you haven't given up. _Then turned the piece of parchment over to check if he had missed something. "That's it? That's the entire message? _I hope you haven't given up_. What do you think it means Hermione? Do you think Lucius believes Draco is having regrets and hopes to get back with you?"

Reaching out to take the message from Harry's hand, Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea what it means or what Lucius believes. However, I am quite sure Draco Malfoy doesn't regret anything. From the magazine articles and blogs I've seen. He is quick to admit he is with the woman he fell in love with at first sight and is leading the life he always wanted. I say good for him. You know Harry. I planned to stop by the Ministry, but I've changed my mind. I'll just continue to live the life I have. All that _could have been _bull shite serves no good purpose."

"I hope you change your mind love. Everyone will be glad to see their famous friend. You might even get asked to sign autographs," laughed Harry firmly squeezing her shoulder.

A bright smile had returned to Hermione's face as she reached over to pinch her best friend. "No signing autographs for me. As I told you when you first walked in. I am still just Hermione Granger. There is an event I am scheduled to attend tomorrow here in London after which I will be leaving. I am due in Argentina by weeks end to give a speech. Thank you for listening to me Harry. This is the first and last time any words concerning my time with Draco will come out of my mouth. Keep it to you yourself. Will you Harry? I don't want my angst spilling into any of the gossip rags."

Harry recognized he was being politely dismissed and got up to leave. He hugged his friend before striding towards the Apparition area where he stopped and stood in place. "I've known you for so long. Sometimes I think I know you better than you know yourself. Not a word of what you've told me will ever leave these lips. I love you Hermione. Be well."

Then her most loyal friend was gone.

/*/

Hermione looked around. She could almost see the ghosts of Draco and herself as they laughed, studied, argued and made love within these same walls. Why she had held onto this particular flat was something she was finally able to admit to herself. She had kept it because she wanted Draco to be able to find her whenever he came to his senses.

He never had come to his senses or come to find her.

It was time for her to cast out the demons for good. The next time she came back to London she would have a brand new flat. Perhaps in the Muggle section.

And that's the way it is….

The End


End file.
